Under God
by Curious Spirit
Summary: America begins to lose hope when he finds fighting for Independence is more difficult than he thought.


"_**I pledge allegiance to the flag**_

_**Of the United States of America…"**_

Alfred collapsed to the mud. England really wasn't messing around. Even with France's and Poland's help, and Prussia's training, things weren't looking good. England was a king on the battlefield, he had to admit. America's men were losing hope and strength, adding to Alfred's own pain. Scarlet blood let itself known as it seeped through his once white bandages, and stained his blue uniform. He managed a painful groan after a few gasps for air.

'It's impossible', he thought, tossing his head back, and stared into the smoky red, purple, and black sky, while the battle for Independence took place a few yards away, beyond the cannons. The young blond closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to drown out the violence. When he re-opened them, his blue eyes mysteriously rolled to the fort, where a flag, _his _flag, waved gallantly in the evening breeze. Though a bit tattered, it stood high and true, its colors somehow glorified in the twilight.

"_**And to the Republic, for which it stands, one Nation, under God, indivisible…"**_

England may be king on the battlefield… but his people were fighting for freedom. They were fighting for _Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness_! And yet here he was, his people's nation, lying in the mud wallowing in self pity. Alfred was disgusted with himself. He slowly got back on his feet, wincing, as he was greeted with a stab of pain with each step he took toward the battle. He would choose liberty. He refused to be controlled by a king, by a single person with supreme power over him. 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'.

Alfred took another strenuous step. He thought about how far he and his people have come, despite the odds. Over head, the shriek of an eagle stole Alfred's attention. Despite many having strong animosity towards the natives, they were Alfred's family, and still are. He learned of the many tribes' customs. One that struck him right then, was the symbolism of the world, and its messages. Eagle has been a symbol of guidance, and is seen as the messenger of the Great Spirit. Alfred chuckled. Of course, absolute power corrupts absolutely. However, there is one King, the only King who will never grow corrupt. The only one America bowed to.

"In God we trust", he said under his breath, as he loaded his musket, and charged into battle.

"_**With Liberty and Justice for all."**_

The king of the battlefield has at last been overthrown. Alfred sighed heavily. He is independent. As this thought flowed through his head, an overwhelming pride and excitement pumped through his veins. What a feat! But now his relationship with England has been fatally damaged, if not destroyed. And there was the difficult task of organizing the government, and setting up a republic. Something he knew was unlikely to succeed. Freedom's not free, that's for sure. And he knew life as an independent nation wasn't a piece of pie, either. But now he wanted something more… he wanted to stand for something. He wanted to never let his people down, just as they haven't let him down. He hoped to live out the dream of a great nation, with free, joyous people who would live with liberty and live justly, just as the missionaries have taught him. Another sigh escaped America. It would be a long while before things settled in. More blood spill, tragedy, and pain, and he'd be making allies and enemies. Such is the life of a nation. It could be his naïveté, but America had a powerful sensation, that if he lived up to his motto, and his Declaration of Independence, everything will turn out alright. It could be his naïveté, but he had faith in truth, faith in justice, faith in liberty, and he surely had faith in God.

* * *

Writer's Comments/Notes

Oh boy... this is what happens when I have my bursts of patriotism*hits self*. *Ahem* K, so the "Pledge of Allegiance" was originally titled, "Under God". And "In God We Trust" is the USA's national motto, which is certainly fitting. You'd know why if you read up on the advantages and disadvantages America had at the time. To this day we still think of it as a miracle. So let's see.. anything else?

Ah! Yes. What some people don't know, is France wasn't America's only ally. No, sir, we also have Poland to thank.

Research: Tadeusz Kościuszko and Kazimierz Pułaski

And Prussia to thank.

Research: Friedrich Wilhelm Ludolf Gerhard Augustin von Steuben

During the time, republics were incredibly difficult to handle. As Alexander Hamilton once said, "Too much liberty will mean the end of it for everyone". By that, he meant that if the people had too much liberty, they would abuse it, and society would fall into Chaos. The government would take action, and abuse _their _power to try to take control of the people, ending in a dictatorship, which is how the Roman Republic fell. But thanks to the a few of the greatest political minds in history (Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, Alexander Hamilton, Benjamin Franklin, and James Madison to name a few), America established a stable Republic, and to this day, it's the oldest Republic in history. And yes, according to Native American culture, Eagle has great significance. Their feathers were thought to carry prayers to the Great Spirit, making them the messengers between Heaven and Earth. Honestly, Ben Franklin didn't give the bird much credit, did he? But, I'll save that part for another story. ;)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. If not, please refrain from throwing rotten fruits and vegetables. Thank you.


End file.
